First Day Back
by Purpletwilightchick108
Summary: Ever wondered what happend EXACTLY on Edward and Bella's first day, when the Cullens moved back to Forks? Here's your one and only chance to see! One-Shot Happens between New Moon and Eclipse.


(A/N: This is my first one-shot, so it might not be good, you can say if it's not. I've always wondered what happened in this scene. It wouldn't go in the end of New Moon, but I want to know what happened! So I wrote this. I hope I did it justice! Enjoy!)

**The first day back with Edward! **_**He **_**can pass by their stares and block out their possibly rude and confused/surprised thoughts. I hate people watching me, staring. I don't think I've wished Edward would drive slower more than this moment. I need the time to swallow the fact I was doing this, getting there fast wont help one bit. **

"**Edward, you can't slow down just a little bit?" I asked hoping he wouldn't ask why, but of course… "Why? I always drive at this speed. You stopped asking that a long time ago." **

"**Ugh, I don't want to explain. I guess it's like a weird way of procrastinating. I wont be able to face everyone." He looked away from my face to look at the one hand he had on his lap for just one second, then looked back. "Bella, you don't need to worry about what they think. It's not anyone's problem and Shouldn't be their concern. Besides, who said people would even say anything. Yes, they'll stare, but it's no reason to have a mental breakdown." He said trying to comfort me.**

"**But what about when I'm in classes, someone with say **_**something**_**! And I wouldn't know what to say." I wasn't panicking, but I felt like I was about to. **

"**No need to worry. I went to the school earlier this morning, and made sure with Mrs. Cope that Alice and I would have the same classes as earlier in the year." That was better, but I wasn't entirely convinced the day would be okay. He looked at me, but didn't say anything else. He probably didn't want to argue with me. We promised to try and not do that, especially now.**

**We pulled up to the school, Alice was already there so people would know what to expect. Hopefully they wouldn't be **_**as **_**surprised when they got used to the idea of us showing up together. Edward got out of the car and opened my door just like he always had. He took my hand, my guess was that this was for the students. Since they were all staring, Edward probably thought it would be funny. I was just glad there wasn't as many as they're normally would be, less people to see first. **

**We stayed and talked to Alice, not afraid one bit if we were late. Alice ran up to the front office leaving Edward and I by the Volvo. "So…would you like to face the wrath of staring teenagers now?" Edward spoke obviously teasing me. I groaned and took a step forward. He put one arm around my waist pulling me to his side, trying to comfort me.**

"**Come on, you can face my family, the Vulturi, and…ugh,…**_**werewolves **_**and not be scared at all. But when it comes to this…" he asked confused and wanting to know and im guessing, probably wishing he could read my mind. I didn't feel like answering and explaining. I just rolled my eyes and walked with him. **

**As soon as we walked in the door someone saw us and told someone, who told someone, who shouted to someone, then **_**everyone**_** knew. I thought I was going to die, faint, or black out. Everyone looked, and didn't say anything. Some were confused, some scared, a few girls excited. But one person particularly caught my attention, and Edwards. I didn't even know who it was, but it was someone who felt sorry for me this **_**whole **_**time. **

_**I thought everyone stopped??**_** She was alone in the hallway, and so she spoke directly to Edward. She was the closet to us, standing near the door still. "What are you **_**doing**_** here? My father was in the search party for **_**her**_** seven months ago. You just come back?, your probably going to break her heart,**_** again.**_** Sorry Bella." She walked away, completely opinionated. A few people heard, and spoke aloud about agree. Directly to Edward.**

**He looked to the ground, his face just how it looked when he was telling me the truth. He dropped his arm from my waist slowly, turned and barged through the door we just came in. I was shocked! Edward actually listened to them! There **_**had**_** to have been something in their thoughts that was worse. **

**I looked back at the few people who spoke that were still standing there. Giving them the dirtiest look for just a second after having a shocked look. "You **_**didn't **_**have to do that. You don't know how **_**guilty **_**he feels! Should be ashamed of yourselves!" **

**I was furious, but with a lot of concern and worry for Edward. I barged through the door to find him sitting by his Volvo, knees to his chest and eyes closed. I wanted to get to him as fast as I could without hurting myself so I got to him in a fast jog. "Edward!" I called his name seconds before getting to him.**

**Still standing, I looked down at his face. So much pain, I could tell. I sat down next to him. "Edward, I thought you said not to listen to them? Why are **_**you**_**?" I put my hand on the back of his neck, then moved to his chin to get him to look at me. This action he used on me, only a million times! He opened his eyes, "I… they're right." he looked away but looked back suddenly when a thought came to his mind. "But I will never hurt you again! Nor, am I ever leaving you!!" **

"**Edward, I know that. You don't have to prove it to me anymore. And you don't have to start with **_**them**_**!" I pointed to the school, where people gave their rude and unessasary opinons. "It's just one day. Now get up! We're gonna be late!" I pushed on is shoulders, motioning him to get up. He did, and relaxed and calmed down and hopefully got over it. I grabbed his hand and gave him a smile. He returned it, and chuckled because I was trying to make him laugh. **

**I lead **_**him**_** down the hallway, something that probably wouldn't happen again. After I ignored almost everyones stares, Edward came up exactly side-by-side to me and lifted up our intertwind hands and slightly tightend his grip. We smiled at each other while walking, and literally, everyone shutup! **

**(A/N: I thought of this **_**exact **_**scene [just without detail] while daydreaming a LONG time ago when I first read Eclipse. I thought it was so cute being Bella comforting Edward which **_**I **_**never thought would happen. So I had to share it with everyone.)**


End file.
